cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Order of the Sword
Codex of the Order of the Sword Victory through Strength, Strength through Unity, Unity through Blood Main Charters General Charter - Carta Communis The stance of the inviolable law: I. On the position of Grandmaster: The office of Grandmaster is held permanently until retirement from the position or when removed by a majority vote from the Sovereign Council. Should the Grandmaster retire, he may appoint a candidate as successor. The Sovereign Council can approve this candidate or remove any candidate from election by way of a majority vote and elect a new Grandmaster. II. On the Sovereign Council: The Sovereign Council is a consultative body for discussing the political, legislative and international policies of the Order and other general aspects regarding the functioning of the Order. Together with the Grandmaster, this Council must provide practical ideas and solutions for the alliance, create new legislature to ensure effectiveness, and vote on these for consultative purposes. In the event of treaty proposals, charter amendments or declarations of war there must be a majority vote from the Council before the motion can pass. III. On the Councilmembers: All members of the first class, the master knights, and the second class, professed knights, have a seat in the Sovereign Council. Some of the council members may have specific duties that put them in charge of certain departments or sections of the Order. Their titles and responsibilities vary and may be altered at the discretion of the Grandmaster. The Carta Gubernatio deals with the various positions and responsibilities. V. On the Assembly: All members of the Order have an automatic seat in the Assembly unless their rights have been revoked by the Magisterial Court. The members of the Assembly entitled to vote in the election of a representative, must act personally and may not appoint any representatives, or delegates or proxies or vote by letter. VI. On Admissions: All nations may apply to the Order of the Sword. Applicants can be accepted into the Order upon completing the path to full membership. VII. On Expulsions: The expulsion of members from the Order must be investigated by the Magistrate. He is in charge of the Magisterial Court and decides if there is enough evidence to proceed with the expulsion. If the Magistrate decides there is enough evidence to warrant expulsion, a poll will be posted in which the Assembly can vote. A member is expelled if the poll shows a majority vote in favour of expulsion. Members that would be expelled for Security reasons may be removed with the affirmation of the Grandmaster or Magistrate. VIII. On Resigning: Members who resign from the Order must repay all debts before departing. Resignations during official wars will place that nation under consideration for ZI by the Council and Grandmaster. IX. On Charter Amendments: The Sovereign Council and the Assembly Representative may propose amendments to the charters. Proposals are put up for vote and are passed into law upon receiving a majority vote in the Sovereign Council. Signed: BEazy - Grandmaster of the Order Lewenhaupt - Grand Chairman of the Order Makela6 - Grand Commander of the Order Charter of War - Carta Bellum The stance of the inviolable law: I. On War: The Order will never condone the use of military action above diplomacy and will always strive to find a diplomatic solution to a problem before the use of military force. The Order does recognize that under certain circumstances, diplomatic solutions are not always possible. II. On Reparations: The Order shall not pay reperations for defensive wars, and shall not demand reperations for offensive wars. III. On Peace Terms: No terms shall be offered by the Order, which they would not consider acceptable themselves if the sides were switched. And in general, the terms shall reflect the opponent's behaviour. IV. On Bandwagoning: Bandwagoning alliances shall receive the surrender terms they deserve. Article III does not apply when an alliance is convicted of bandwagoning. V. On Treaty Conflict: No military agreements that chain with other existing agreements shall be signed by the Order. VI. On Withdrawal: The Order shall withdraw from military operations if the behaviour of one or more allied participants to the conflict is considered unacceptable by our government, or is in conflict with this charter. VII. On Violation of Terms: Those who re-enter wars or seek their revenge on the Order after abusing our leniency and support to rebuild in peace, shall receive no mercy. VIII. On Tech Raiding: The Order condones tech raiding, but expects all members to follow and obey the protocol and rules used by the Order regarding tech raiding. IX. On Nuclear Weapons: The Order shall have nuclear weapons for the sole purpose of nuclear retaliation in the event of a nuclear attack. The Order does not condone nuclear first strikes, but may use them in certain, drastic circumstances Signed: BEazy - Grandmaster of the Order Lewenhaupt - Grand Chairman of the Order Makela6 - Grand Commander of the Order Charter of Knights - Carte Milites The stance of the inviolable law: I. On the Classes: The membership of the Order of the Sword is divided into three classes. These classes each have three ranks, with different rights and responsibilities. The first class of members are the Knights, the second class of members are the Brothers, and the third class of members are the Recruits. II. On the First Class: Members of the First Class are the most senior and experienced of the Order. They are either government leaders, or have been in the past. The grandmaster, all grand officers and all prefects are members of the first class. One can enter the first class only when appointed as prefect at the rank of Brother Knight.The ranks of the first class from highest to lowest are; Master Knight, Professed Knight & Brother Knight. III. On the Second Class: Members of the second class are the regular and settled members of the Order. They are active and some may have responsbilities as staff or assistants at one of the many departments. One can enter the second class only when promoted to rank of Lay Brother when all exams have been completed, and when the squire has had an interview. The ranks of the second class from highest to lowest are; Devoted Brother, Brother & Lay Brother. IV. On the Third Class: Members of the third class are new and inexperienced members of the Order. They are required to take the exam and undergo an interview with one of the knights prior to their promotion to the second class. The ranks of the third class from highest to lowest are; Squire, Apprentice & Applicant. Signed: BEazy - Grandmaster of the Order Lewenhaupt - Grand Chairman of the Order Makela6 - Grand Commander of the Order Charter of Government - Carta Gubernatio The Stance of the Inviolable Law: I. On the positions of government: The Sovereign Council is composed of two types of members. Knights with portfolio, the Officers, and knights without portfolio. The knights with portfolio are responsible for a section of the government. Knights without portfolio may only advise and assist within the Sovereign Council. The number of departments, offices and responsibilities may vary and may be altered at the discretion of the Grandmaster. II. On the Grand Marshal: The Grand Marshal is one of the three Supreme Officers. He is appointed by the Grandmaster to lead the army. He is in charge of military organization, directing military operations, updating and improving the military structure according to guidelines. He must work to improve the military capacity of the Order. III. On the Grand Chancellor: The Grand Chancellor is one of the three Supreme Officers. He is appointed by the Grandmaster to lead the department of foreign affairs and assist The Order by leading diplomatic negotiations with other alliances. He is responsible for the organization of ambassadors and embassies at home and on foreign forums. The Grand Chancellor can write up treaties and propose them to the Council. IV. On the Grand Commander: The Grand Commander is one of the three Supreme Officers. He is appointed by the Grandmaster to lead and oversee the departments of interior affairs. These include recruitment, the bank, admissions and the academy. It is the most time consuming job. V. On the Grand Treasurer: The Grand Treasurer is in charge of the bank, and responsible for organizing tech deals, trade circles and all kinds of aid transfers within the alliance. VI. On the Grand Magistrate: The Grand Magistrate heads the Magisterial Court, and serves as judge in all cases brought before it. He has the authority to appoint Law Officers who must be exceptionally well acquainted with Order Law, CN politics and international law. All motions and expulsion will be investigated by the Magistrate. He has the power to rule on these matters upon reflection with the Council and Grandmaster. VII. On the Grand Templar: The Grand Templar is in charge of the holy temple of the Order. The source of all knowledge. He is responsible for the training and development of all new members of the Order. He has the authority to appoint officers to assist him in his tasks. He has close contact with the Grand Hospitaller, who directs new members to the temple, and the Grand Marshal, who receives the newly trained members for his army. VIII. On the Grand Hospitaller: The Grand Hospitaller is in charge of all new admissions and makes sure all of them go through the same, reliable path to full membership. It is his responsibilty to find and eliminate the rotten apples before they have a chance to infect the rest of the alliance. IX. On the Grand Chairman: The Grand Chairman is a highly qualified, active member that is appointed by the grandmaster to assist him in all aspects of the alliance. His sole task it is to make sure that the alliance stays on course. X. On the Council of Chairmen: The Council of Chairmen is a group of advisors appointed by the Grand Master to assist the Grand Chairman and other department heads in their daily duties. They do not have the ability to propose new motions or vote in the Sovereign Council, but their input is to be considered highly valuable. XI. On the Grand Elector: The Grand Elector is the only elected member of the government. He is elected by the assembly by popular vote every two months. The Grand Elector serves as the Council's liaison to the members, and must act as a fair spokesman for the members of the Order. The Grand Elector position will remain dormant until the Order has at least 50 members. XII. On the Grand Crusader: The Grand Crusader is an honorary position given to all members who have served the Order well. These members have gone above and beyond the call of duty in their service to the Order. They have no say in the Sovereign council, but are worthy of recognition with a formal title. Signed: BEazy - Grandmaster of the Order Lewenhaupt - Grand Chairman of the Order Makela6 - Grand Commander of the Order Charter of Diplomacy - Carta Diplomatia The Stance of the Inviolable Law: I. On Sovereignty: The Order, though subject to international customs, laws, treaties and blocs, exercises sovereign functions solely to the purpose of benefit to the Order, and will never agree on treaties and offers that result in limitations or removal of this sovereignty unless those limitations are seen as beneficial to the Order. II. On Representation: The Order will have diplomatic representation to allied and friendly alliances, according to the norms and customs of Cybernations's common practice. III. On Treaties: The Order will sign treaties only with alliances that have proven to be honorable, valuable allies as well as friendly comrades. Treaties will be signed not for sheer power, but to build on the foundations of friendship and brotherhood already established. The Grandmaster of the Order shall ensure that all treaties are honored fully. The Order will not sign any treaties that chain with existing treaties. IV. On Foreign Relations: The Order will conduct itself according to the 12 noble traits when dealing with foreign powers. Signed: BEazy - Grandmaster of the Order Lewenhaupt - Grand Chairman of the Order Makela6 - Grand Commander of the Order Minor Charters Wergild Those who join become a part of the Order with their blood. They become part of a brotherhood. The Order does what it can to train and support every member, and allows every applicant to become a part of something bigger. The bank also sends out massive amounts of aid to each new member to grow their nations to proper strength. The Order will not be a temporary haven or place to hang idle for the bored and troubled individuals on bob. In order to counter the entrance of 'bad blood' to the alliance we have created this charter regarding membership, and the introduction of Wergild, Blood Money, as part of the terms of membership. The stance of the inviolable law on... I. Those who join the Order: Upon being masked as squire, they forfeit their right to depart the order for a period of 60 days. II. Those who join under special circumstances: Those who join the Order after a diplomatic agreement or intervention by diplomats from the Order. This would include the relief from debts, POW status, obligations and other issues to be resolved by diplomacy. Upon receiving diplomatic assistance, they forfeit their right to depart for a period of 90 days. III. Those who join as part of a merger: Those who join the Order after a merge. Upon being masked as squire, they forfeit their right to leave for a period of 30 days. IV. Those who depart prior to the expiration of their term. They must pay the Order a penalty, of which the amount will be determined by the court of brethren according to the charts. The amount owed is to be sent to nations selected by the Order. V. The amount owed to the Order: In adddition to the restitution, the amount owed may be increased with the amount of aid received from the Order by the departing member to a maximum of $90,000.000 or 3,000 tech. VI. The conditions of ZI: Those who leave prior to the expiration of their term, without notification and without paying restitution will be considered thieves, traitors and deserters. These deserters will be declared Enemies, and attacked until ZI. Signed: BEazy - Grandmaster of the Order Lewenhaupt - Grand Chairman of the Order Makela6 - Grand Commander of the Order category:Order of the Sword